berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Mozgus
Mozgus (モズグス Mozugusu) was one of the Chief Inquisitors of the Holy See Religious Order, traveling the world with his group of torturers, sent to root out a violent cult of heretics in the city of St. Albion. He was the main antagonist in the Tower of Conviction, hindering with his excessive religious zeal Guts' efforts in saving Casca. His symbol are four torture wheels, embodying his willingness to use torture as a way to cleanse people from evil. Appearance He is a tall, muscular and strong man, his most distinguishing feature is his smooth, almost flat face. In fact, as an act of self-mortification and to offer his prayers to God, Mozgus is known to slam his own body on the ground one thousand times a day while praying, thus disfiguring himself. After the Egg-Shaped Apostle turned him into an Apostle Spawn he gains large feathered wings and a scaly hide. Personality Mozgus is an extremely devout man, completely dedicated to the Holy See and an ardent follower of "God". He greatly emphasizes his religion in everything he does and acts with great zeal in his quest to purge the world of "heretics". Mozgus is also somewhat sadistic as he greatly enjoys torturing others and reveling in their pain for the sake of "purifying" their beings. He has also shown a kind side towards the dowtrodden, sick, poor, and misshapen and has been quite an upstanding figure towards the people of Albion. Even if Mozgus has always exhibited during his whole life unusual characteristics for a human being, he was never an Apostle. A devout member of the Holy See Religious Order, he always travels with his henchmen, often using the Holy See sacred book as a weapon to bludgeon out the brains of heretics. History Tower of Conviction Arc Mozgus was a zealous Inquisitor, acting on behalf of the Holy See. There, he recruited a small group of marginalized, disfigured individuals, comforting them by reading parts of the Holy See Doctrine, meant to reassure them that even their disfigurements were meant to be worn with pride as a gift from God, and training them in his particular brand of torture, vicious and rarely leading its survivors to walk away without serious wounds. He is then sent to St. Albion to root out heretics on the behalf of the Holy See, requesting the Holy Iron Chain Knights as his personal guard. Albeit a true heretical group is brewing in the mountains surrounding St. Albion, based on orgiastic rituals, Mozgus himself apparently does little to stop them, managing to capture many of them only by Farnese's intervention. Instead, he sets every bit of his attention towards smothering in blood and torture the rebellions of the poor and starving population of St. Albion against the tyrannical rule of the Holy See. Mozgus sees such acts of defiance against himself as defiance against God, whose rule he's meant to embody. Physically tall and strong, harsh and demanding with everyone, even himself, he impresses Farnese by smothering several rebellions with threat of death and torture, sparing only a young mother asking more food for her starving child. Though Mozgus does give the child food and medical attention, he sentences the woman to torture with a tearful prayer that she survive the "test" that God has prepared for her, and attempting to use the encounter as a lesson to Farnese about the harshness of God's doctrine. Upon capturing Casca, mistaken as a witch by the local heretics and priests alike, he realizes how the recent accounts of the Black Swordsman may be related to the mute, amnesiac brand girl, so, as usual, tries to torture her as a way to get some more information. Instead, he merely triggers the appearance of a huge band of demons, attracted by the Tower itself, chosen place for the Incarnation Ceremony, and the presence of the Brand. Mozgus doesn't flinch at all, instead closing himself in the chapel of the Tower of Conviction, where the Egg-Shaped Apostle uses his venom to turn Mozgus and his servants into Apostle Spawns with angelic features, as a way to hasten the Incarnation Ceremony. Without ever knowing what befell him, Mozgus believes that his angelic wings, his increased stamina and the growing of a scaly hide able to withstand blows from the Dragonslayer and Guts' arm cannon were gifts from God, and decides, as a way to stop the Ceremony and quell the population's fears, to burn Casca at the stake, forcing Guts to come out. After a heated battle against his mutated servants, Guts himself is almost defeated by Mozgus, until he manages to drive his sword into the only weak spot in Mozgus' hide: a small, weaker plate with the Holy See insignia, a representation of the Holy Book he always brings with him. Shortly after his death, the Incarnation Ceremony is completed, with Griffith's rebirth and the total destruction of St. Albion. Abilities *'God's Wings:' after becoming an Apostle Spawn, he can fly because of the his angel wings. He can also shoot feather blades from his wings with high speed. *'God's Armor:' he possess stone-like skin after his second and improved transformation. His skin is durable against Guts's slash. His only weakness is his neck. *'God's Breathe:' He can breathe burning flames from his mouth. *'God's Thousand Punch:' After he transformed his wings to fists, he separates his wing and each feather becomes a fist. Then, he attacks with these fists to his enemy rapidly. *'God's Pressure:' He smashes his enemy with both of his stone-like wings. Trivia *Mozgus appears to be based on Ivan the Terrible, due to his daily routine of slamming his face into the ground during prayer and his biblical methods of execution. Category:Apostle Spawn Category:Male Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonists